The Naive and the Lonely - Le Naïf et le Solitaire
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Gary Barkovitch pensait que s'il restait seul pendant encore vingt secondes, il claquerait... (Gary Barkovitch x Ray Garraty) Rating T pour le langage.


.

_**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephen King, l'histoire est une traduction de **The Naive and the Lonely** par **Satan Abraham**_

**Résumé** : _Gary Barkovitch pensait que s'il restait seul pendant encore vingt secondes, il claquerait._

.

* * *

**__****The Naive and the Lonely / **Le naïf et le solitaire

**.**

Il y avait quelque chose de presque irritant et à la fois plein d'espoir à propos de Ray Garraty, c'est ce qu'en avait conclu Barkovitch alors qu'il regardait cet idiot parler à un autre « encore plus idiot », Peter McVries. Ce dernier avait cependant l'avantage d'être bien moins cynique que Garraty, bien qu'il ait toujours sur lui cet air agaçant de '_rien de mal ne va vraiment m'arriver'_.

Peut-être que McVries le ressentait plus comme '_je m'en fous de ce qui peut m'arriver,_' mais, quoi qu'il en soit, Barkovitch leur en voulait à tous les deux. À Garraty, peut-être un peu moins, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'était pas un parfait connard en permanence.

Justement, il s'était éloigné de McVries et se dirigeait droit sur Barkovitch. Barkovitch se rentra la tête dans les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, gardant son regard rivé droit devant lui. En aucun cas ne laisser savoir à ce trou du cul qu'il avait été en train de le fixer.

« Barkovitch ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Même à ses propres oreilles, il semblait résigné. Ce qui… n'était pas du tout l'effet escompté.

« Pete veut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu nous regardais. »

« Dis à _Pete_ que je peux faire toutes les putains de choses que je veux, trou du cul, » dit Barkovitch d'un ton brusque, immédiatement sur la défensive. Garraty parut un petit peu choqué, puis se radoucit rapidement comme s'il s'était finalement un peu attendu à cet accès de colère. Alors il fit mine de s'éloigner à nouveau, commençant à mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis, ce fut comme si quelque chose au fond de Barkovitch se brisait légèrement. Il tendit hâtivement la main, ses doigts agrippant fermement la manche de Garraty, et ce dernier se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Il semblait faché. Barkovitch déglutit difficilement et se racla la gorge.

« Je, » il se tut, fixant le sol devant lui. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir un peu, et il se blottit davantage dans sa veste. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, mais il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas _quelque chose_ rapidement, il se retrouverait à nouveau seul. Et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait pouvoir encore supporter. « Je… attends. »

Garraty leva un sourcil. Barkovitch déglutit à nouveau. « Quoi ? » demanda finalement Garraty. Barkovitch passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Il ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire à Garraty '_Hey, tu n'as pas été complétement affreux avec moi, ça t'embêterait de t'assurer que je ne devienne pas totalement fou en restant avec moi quelques minutes, parce que si tu ne restes pas je risque de claquer pour de bon ?_'

Il resta silencieux

Garraty semblait vouloir partir.

Mais… pas autant qu'il en avait l'air lorsque Barkovitch parlait.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Garraty après quelques instants. Il jetait un coup d'œil à McVries toutes les trois secondes, et McVries lui retournait ses regards, fixant Barkovitch et son ami à tour de rôle.

« Je… euh… ouais, » dit Barkovitch. « Tu… est-ce que tu as l'heure ? »

Merde.

Ça lui donnerait toujours cinq secondes de plus de compagnie humaine.

« Ouais… » dit Garraty, en le regardant bizarrement. « Il est environ sept heures. »

« Bien, » dit Barkovitch. Il acquiesça. Il enfonça ses mains au plus profond de ses poches pour que Garraty ne remarque pas qu'il avait une montre. Garraty lui lança un dernier coup d'œil curieux, puis s'écarta à nouveau de lui. Barkovitch produit involontairement un bruit sourd venant du fond de sa gorge, et Garraty se figea à nouveau.

« Écoute, est-ce que tu te sens… seul, ou quelque chose ? Parce que je ne… je ne pense pas que je sois le bon gars si tu veux un peu de compagnie, » dit Garraty, maladroit comme jamais. Barkovitch se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de probablement stupide. Mais alors Garraty soupira. « Tu sais quoi, très bien, ok. Je vais rester là un moment. »

Barkovitch n'ajouta rien, lui fit juste un signe de tête.

Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, et que Barkovitch était pour la première fois complétement honnête avec lui même, ce qui était probablement pour le meilleur, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un avec lui qui ne voulait pas le tuer.

.  
**Fin**

* * *

**_Un avis ?_**

.


End file.
